The purpose of this study is to develop equilibrium methodology for the measurement of regional receptor content and affinity with F-18 cyclofoxy with PET. The studies involve multiple infusions of tracer at high and low specific activities. Preliminary results were presented at the International Symposium of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism in June 1991. Work will continue to refine the technique further and improve statistical reliability.